Redeption
by Destany Mitchell
Summary: Tru was having a great day. She gets to the Morgue, where she’s presented a body. The body of her enemy Jack Harper. She feels releaved that she no longer has to deal with death. But when Jack asks for her help, Tru has to save the one man she would rathe
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I dedicate this story to my bestest-hate friend, Ert. She's the one who inspired me to write this story. Please give this a chance. I'm sure it's been done before, but hey, what's another interpretation? I also want to state, I own nothing, just my ideas, and any character you do not recognize, which will probably be none :D. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary: **Tru was having a great day. A day that couldn't be ruined. She gets to the Morgue, where she's presented a body. The body of her enemy Jack Harper. She feels releaved that she no longer has to deal with 'death'. But when Jack asks for her help, Tru has to save the one man she would rather not.

**Redemption**

**Prologue**

"You don't have to do this," I said, pleading with the girl standing on the edge of the building. She was suicidal. She was going to kill herself. Didn't this young teenager know what life she could lead? That the people she thought didn't care about her really did? No one is really as lonely as they think they are. There's always someone who really cares. I mean, hate's as good as a feeling as love. You can't hate someone and not care about them. It's just a different kind of caring.

"Yes I do. You don't understand. They want me to be perfect. The model daughter, friend, student, and I'm not. I'm just me." The girl said, tears in her eyes.

"You're standing there on that edge, thinking to yourself, no one cares about me. The world would be better off without me, right? Well, I care. I don't want to see your insides splattered on the pavement below us. Think about your friends, your family; what is your death going to do to them?" I asked, trying to get the girl to think logically for one second.

She shook her head violently and I thought she was going to loose her balance and fall. I stepped closer, cautiously. I knew if I made one wrong move, the girl would plummet to her death and my efforts would be for nothing. This girl was not supposed to die today. She didn't understand that.

"They don't care about me."

"I care. You're too pretty to be a corpse." I said, feeling that this young blonde girl would be literally throwing her long life away if she jumped off that building. It was sad really, how many people felt hopeless enough to end their lives a day.

"I'm not pretty." The girl muttered, but glanced nervously down at the ground and back at me.

"It's a long way down, isn't it? Over 20 stories. I don't know how long of a fall that is, but I know it's a hell of a long time to fall." I said, looking over the edge and back at her. I held out my hand.

"Let me help you down. Come on, I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems." I said, trying to get this girl off the edge of the building. Come on; don't make this harder than it needs to be. She looked nervously between my hand and the edge of the building; as if she was afraid of me. Honestly, if this girl is crazy enough to jump off a building, grabbing a strangers hand to help her get off the edge of a building should be nothing. She nodded and held her hand out, and took mine firmly. She stepped slowly down, and I grabbed her waist to keep her from falling. Crisis averted.

"Thank you." She said. I smiled back at her.

"You're welcome," I said, and stepped away from her. "I hope it all works out." I said, starting to take my leave. I got to the door to the stairwell and her voice stopped me.

"Please, what's your name? I want to know who saved my life."

Without turning to face her, I said "My name is Jack. Jack Harper and I opened the door and walked through it.

She wasn't supposed to die today. I saved her; and they say I'm death.

4 Hours Later

I walked into the City Morgue, feeling nothing could ruin this day. It was great; besides the fact Jensen was still gone. He had left on a family emergency and haven't heard from him since. I miss him, but I know he's busy. I just hope everything is going to be ok.

I stepped into the morgue, and shouted out a 'hey' to Davis.

"Hey Tru." He greeted, and turned to look at me. "You seem happy today."

"I am. I woke up this morning, and I just knew it was going to be a great day. Nothing could ruin this day for me." I said a big confident smile on my face.

"I think you should rethink your hypothesis Tru," a voice said. I turned to see Gardez rolling a stretcher in with a dead body covered with a plain white sheet. I groaned.

"Can't this city go one day without someone dying?" I asked, walking over to see who the latest victim was.

"You're not going to believe this one." Gardez said, looking slightly glum.

"Why?" Davis asked, snapping on his gloves and stepping over to the body.

"The victim was killed with a gunshot to the head. My hypothesis? Jack Harper was murdered." Gardez stated.

"Whoa, back up. Jack Harper? As in the guy who used to work here Jack Harper?" I asked, feeling stunned. Jack was dead? Than that meant, I won. I beat death. I held back a smile.

"Yeah, the one and only. Strange uh?" Gardez said, pulling back the sheet for Davis and me to see. I stared down at Jack and felt momentarily sorry for the guy. I mean, he was possibly murdered and here I was, feeling triumphant over his death. There has to be something going on here. I couldn't get that lucky. Jack Harper isn't that easy to get rid of. I turned to Davis.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" I asked, tilting my head to the office.

"Yeah, sure." Davis said. We started to walk away when I heard a voice whisper my name.

"Tru." I turned my head, a feeling a dread washing over me. Oh, no. It can't happen. Not him. Not now. His head snapped towards me, his dark eyes pleading. "Help me."

"Shit." I stated and the day rewound before my eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This chapter is kinda short, but the next one is longer. This story is a work in progress and as I write it and review it for errors, I'll post it. I hope you all enjoy this one. Hopefully, Chapter 2 will be posted later today.

**Chapter 1**

**9:30 am**

Tru shot up in bed, glancing around her room, she remembered the events of the night before. "Shit." She said again, realizing what it was she was being asked to do. She had to save Jack; death himself asked her for help. She didn't help but feel the irony in that situation. Tru got out of bed and got dressed. I might as well get this over with. Tru thought, wondering how she was going to get Jack to meet with her. She knew it would be nearly impossible to get Jack off his track. He'd do everything as he did it before the rewind. That much, she could count on. The problem was, she wasn't gifted in seeing death like he did. She had no idea where to start.

Tru sighed and picked up her cell, it was worth a shot. She dialed the numbers she thought she long suppressed and entered the hall and made her way out to her call.

"Come on Jack, pick up…" Tru muttered, feeling annoyed.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to call."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't sure if I was going to save you." Tru countered, getting down to business.

"What makes you think I want to be saved?" Jack asked, sounding cocky as always.

"You asked for my help." Tru stated, feeling smug. Let him deal with that one.

"No I didn't. I wouldn't ask for your help." Jack stated, sounding offended she would even say such a thing.

"You died. You came to the morgue, you asked for me to help. Come on Jack, you know how it goes. You might as well let me try right?" Tru stated, not really knowing why she was going to help him. Because he asked. He wasn't meant to die today. She thought, but pushed the thought in the back of her head.

"You see Tru, I can't let you do that." Jack stated, and she knew she was going to have to hunt him down on her own.

"Do you always have to be this difficult?" Tru asked, feeling annoyed.

"I think you got your facts wrong. I would know if I died yesterday, and I didn't. All I know, the day rewound because some other poor soul was killed. Maybe you were too busy having fantasies Tru. That hurts ya know? Knowing you wish me dead. I thought we had an understanding." Jack said, sounding hurt.

"I saw you Jack, you were dead." Tru stated, not believing he didn't know he was dead.

"Well, as much as I love talking to you Tru, I have things I have to do today."

"Like what?" Tru asked, hoping he'd let slip a hint.

"OH you know, the usual. Who knows, maybe we'll cross paths." Jack stated, and hung up. Tru stared at her phone and glared at it. Why did fate pick him of all people to die yesterday?

Fate didn't pick him; that's why he asked for help. A voice in the back of her mind argued. If it was fate, he wouldn't have asked. Tru sighed and decided to go talk to Davis; maybe he'd have an idea as to what she should do.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I want to say thanks to AnimeChick for her reviews. I like seeing reviews, so if you're not reviewing, please jot a, I hate it you should stop writing, or an I love it, please continue. I like seeing any criticism. This is also my first Tru Calling story so I'm trying to keep the characters in Character…but they'll probably deviate slightly. Again, this is another short chapter, but they get longer in some areas. Thanks again to AnimeChick for her reviews.

**Chapter 2**

**10:45 am**

Tru walked into the morgue, going straight for the office and walking quickly. She turned quickly into the office and stopped when she saw Davis.

"We have a problem." Tru stated, and Davis looked up from his work.

"What? Another rewind? What happened?" Davis asked, looking at Tru in concern.

"Yeah, another rewind. You'll never guess who asked for help though." Tru stated.

"Who?" Davis asked.

"Jack." Tru spat, looking exasperated. "It's bad enough he tries to foil me every time I rewind, and now he had to ask for help and he's a jerk and won't help me at all. I mean, he could at least acknowledge the fact he died…"

"Whoa, Tru. Jack? As in death? That's not right. Why would he ask for your help? In his rules, he should remain dead." Davis stated, looking confused.

"Exactly! I mean, he should still be dead, no rewind, but he asked for my help last night." Tru said, looking exasperated.

"What are you going to do? Have you talked to Jack?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I called Jack earlier and he won't tell me anything. He swears he didn't die last night, but Davis, I think he's lying. I think there's something behind his death he doesn't want me to know, and I'll be damned if I let him win." Tru said, looking at Davis defiantly. Davis looked back at her, worried.

"Tru, you know Jack won't be any help. He'll do anything to make sure everything happened as it happened before. You're going to have to be more careful than ever." Davis warned.

"I know Davis." Tru said, feeling touched by his concern.

"Where are you going to start?" Davis asked. Tru shrugged.

"I have no idea." She said, and sighed. "I don't have anything on him anymore." Tru said, sounding defeated.

"It'll all work out Tru. We'll find Jack, and most likely he'll end up calling you anyway." Tru looked at him, puzzled.

"Jack's going to want to know what you know. How he died. That way he can make it happen." Davis said, sounding confident. Tru looked doubtful and shrugged. "You never know." Davis added. Tru nodded.

"I know, but I can't sit around and wait for Jack to call; I gatta do my own research." Tru said, sitting down at a computer and pulling up the city registry.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find Jack Harper; at least, figure out if he has any aliases and where he's currently staying. I have to try something Davis." Tru stated, turning her attention to the computer.

"Anything I can help you with?" Davis asked.

"Call Harrison. Ask him if he can search the bars for me." Tru stated, and typing rapidly on the keyboard. Davis sighed and picked up the phone, dialing Harrison's cell number. This is going to end badly. He thought, waiting for Harrison to pick up.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm glad to see more peeps reviewing. :D I was beginning to think I'd only have one reviewer! Thanks for the great reviews, I'm glad everyone's giving me a chance with this. If you're reviewing, I look forward to reading your review(s), if you're not…well, I hope you review, but it not, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**11:00**

It wasn't supposed to happen that way. Jack thought, as he made his way down the street. He didn't remember his night; and that thought scared him. Jack knew everything that happened to him the day before, everything but what he was doing when it rewound. He remembered being in the middle of a fairly heated argument, and nothing. No death that Tru would be able to restart. He knew who died yesterday; he knew they would continue to die today. They were guaranteed. All natural deaths of cancer, ailments, and victims of their own destiny wrote from the day they were born.

He knew everyone who died. Everyone but himself. Could Tru be right? Did he really die last night? If he did, when? Where? How? These questions had been plaguing him since he called Tru. He honestly thought she'd call him, asking why the day rewound. There was no explanation to it. He was used to being yanked in rewind mode by Tru; it happened all the time. He had been the one to help once; he had experienced what Tru did every time she rewound, and he had to admit, he never wanted it to happen again.

Those people had to die; it was their destiny and who knew what consequences fate would throw at them if they changed it. Once out of place movement could change the course of history and he'd be damned if he let Tru change his destiny.

But what if he did ask for help? Why would I do that? He wondered. He resisted the urge to call her. He didn't like not being the one with the answers. He felt two steps behind and he hated it.

First things first. Jack thought, pulling out his cell phone and dialing an all too familiar number.

"Richard Davies Law, how may I help you?"

"Yes, can I speak to Mr. Davies please?" Jack asked, the secretary.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Tell him it's Jack."

"Hold on one moment Sir." The receptionist stated and he tapped his foot nervously as the call went through.

"Yes Jack?" The man asked a few minutes later.

"I have a problem." Jack stated, glancing down the street, looking for any sign of Tru and her troop.

"What's wrong Jack?" Richard asked, sounding annoyed.

"I need to see you," Jack said, and added "now."

"Alright, I have a clear schedule all morning." Richard stated and asked "Can I at least get a hint as to what is going on?"

"I think this needs to be an in-person conversation." Jack stated, getting into his car and shutting the door. "I'll see you in a couple of minutes." Jack hung up his phone and pulled out into traffic.

Richard will know what to do; he'll be able to help me. Jack though, driving through the city and parking a few blocks away from the office. He quickly jogged down the street to the building and walked quickly to Richard's office, making sure he didn't run into Harrison. Once he got to the office, he knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." Jack opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Richard stood up as Jack walked in. "You know we can't meet here. What's so important we couldn't talk later?" Richard demanded.

"The day rewound again." Jack stated.

"You know what to do." Richard stated, looking annoyed.

"I don't sir."

"Excuse me?"

"You said I would know everyone who died the night before right? I don't know who made the day rewind. I can't remember the majority of my own evening; Richard, Tru called me this morning. She claims I died yesterday." Jack stated. Richard's eyes narrowed.

"You know what you should do." Richard stated. Jack sighed.

"You say I should go about my day and die again?"

"You have to. The rules say you should die, Jack." Richard stated.

"Tru says I asked for her help." Jack stated. Richard's eyes narrowed.

"That goes against our cause." Richard stated. "You wouldn't do that Jack, despite your recent indiscretions."

"What happens if I die?" Jack asked, wanting to know what the older man knew.

"The same thing that happened when I had my ex-wife killed. Tru will probably continue to go on, and one of us will be awakened as you were when Tru accepted her mother's calling." Richard stated and stepped over to his desk. Jack looked solumn as he glanced at the older man before him, still feeling sick that he had killed his ex-wife. He knew Tru was a problem; but he wouldn't go so far as to kill her. That goes against what they, as fate's guardians, were supposed to do. "You are replaceable Jack. It happens. Death is a part of life. You know that; probably better than most."

Jack's eyes narrowed at the man before him. "I'm sorry I bothered you." Jack stated.

"At least I have a fair warning to be on the search for a new Fate's Guardian." Richard stated, going back to his work. Jack stared back at the man, feeling sick he once thought of him as a mentor. He exited the office, wondering about his calling. Was Death really what he was supposed to be? He did it all in the name of fate, but was it really an excuse? A purpose? Did he really want to die?

Jack stared at his watch as he left the law offices, and felt a pang hit him when he knew he only had hours left in this life. He picked up his cell phone, wondering if he should do it. Ask for help; her help.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**11:55**

Tru's phone rang as she continued to search the City's database for any trace of Jack. She picked it up, seeing Harrison's name on the caller-id.

"Hey Harrison, got anything for me?"

"You'll never believe it Tru, but I just spotted Jack a couple blocks away from Dad's office in a coffee shop." Harrison stated. Tru smiled.

"give me an address."

"Pushy, pushy!" Harrison stated and added "What, no thank you?"

"Don't push your luck." Harrison was silent. "Fine, thanks for finding Death himself, now tell me where he is." Tru could feel Harrison's smile through the phone as he gave her directions. "Thanks Harry!" Tru stated, hanging up the phone.

"Hey Davis, gatta run; Harrison found him."

"Be careful Tru!" Davis yelled after her retreating form. Davis let out a sigh as she left the building.

10 Mintues Later

Tru made it cross-town in record time. She parked a few cars away from the coffee shop and strolled in. She immediately spotted Jack and sat down across from him.

"I knew you'd show up." Jack stated.

"Aren't you just the…" Tru stopped as she noticed the solemn look on Jack's face. He looked almost sad.

"I think you're right Tru..." Jack stated, stirring his coffee absently, and watching the liquid go around is his mug. "I think I did die."

"Aren't you supposed to know who dies?" Tru asked, wondering how he didn't know he was supposed to die. Jack sighed.

"I don't know how it works; not anymore than you do. All I know is that one day I woke up and the day re-played and I had visions of people before they died. Then I knew someone was messing up with fate; changing destiny and all that."

"Me."

"You." Jack agreed, and let out a sigh. "I don't know why I would ask for your help. It's against the rules."

"Aren't rules meant to be broken?" Tru asked. "Look, Jack, you asked for my help for a reason. There has to be something going on; you have to know most of your day…what happened?"

"I…Nothing Tru, that's it. Business as usual." Jack stated, and said nothing.

"You're lying. If it was business as usual, you wouldn't have been dead last night. Come on Jack, we have to figure this out." Tru said, pleading with him.

"We?"

"Yes we. We've worked together before. I'm not going to let you die…you asked for my help for a reason, so I want to know what that reason was." Tru stated, looking determined. "Besides, I'm sure you don't wanna die right?"

Jack let out a bitter laugh. "If I let you help…change my death, aren't I going against fate?"

"Fate isn't written for us. Jack, if you were meant to die, you wouldn't have asked for my help." Tru pointed out.

Jack said nothing. Tru knew he was torn between doing what he usually did; letting the day go on as if nothing had happened, living all the events up to his own death. And letting her do her Job, to help him when he wanted her help.

"You can either agree to let me help you, or I follow you around. You agreeing would be a hell of a lot easier than me trying to trail you everywhere. You know I'm not going to leave you alone." Tru pointed out. Jack sighed.

"Fine, whatever, knock yourself out." Jack said, taking a drink of his coffee.

"You gonna give me a day itinerary?" Tru asked. Jack gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Can't let you know all my secrets." Jack stated, wondering how he was going to keep a key point of his day secret from Tru. They both stared back at each other, each having a different motivation.

It's on Tru. Jack thought, feeling slightly sick. His job was to make sure he died; her job, to make sure he didn't. At that moment, he would have loved to have a role reversal. Who really wants to make sure they die just to make the cosmic scales happy?


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I honestly did not expect it would take me this long to post! I am so sorry, my life is getting hectic right now. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last posts, I'll address reviews later; I'm currently rushing to get ready for work and thought I'd post this chapter now. No promises, but I may post more later on today. I'm currently working on chapter 9, and to answer some questions, yes, this will be eventual T/J. I am a T/J shipper, and I thought of a good way to get them to realize it (At least, I think so :D) I hope you all enjoy! I'll PM soon!

**Chapter 5**

**12:21 pm**

Jack and Tru rode in his truck in silence. He could tell she wanted to ask questions, but she restrained herself. Jack reviewed the original day in his mind. He had to stop his meeting with Carrie. He could not afford to let Tru to find out about her. He also couldn't let her find out about Richard. He had to be careful around her today; he knew one wrong move would bring her suspicions and it would ruin everything he had tried to accomplish.

Jack pulled the truck to a stop in front of a small suburban home and turned it off.

"so…why are we here?" Tru asked.

"The teenage daughter who lives here is going to commit suicide later today." Jack stated, staring at the house. Tru gazed at Jack, confusion on her face.

"What do you care if she's going to end her life or not?" Tru asked, puzzled as to why death was going to stop a death. He had had that chance before; but he let her die. Tru would never forget that moment.

"She's not supposed to die, Tru." Jack said, his voice soft and his eyes never left the house. Tru sighed.

"You saved her yesterday?" Tru asked, feeling impressed.

"Yes. Don't read into anything Tru. Fate doesn't want her dead." Jack said, looking away from the house and at Tru. Tru studied him a moment, trying to decide why Jack Harper would save a young girls life.

They sat in Jack's truck in silence, both watching the still house.

"Why are we just sitting here? Maybe she already left…" Tru stated, feeling bored with the stakeout.

"She didn't." Jack insisted, pointing to the door as a young blonde girl stepped out of the house and grabbed the bike that was leaning up against it. She jumped on it and sped down the driveway and down the sidewalk.

"So, we follow her?" Tru asked, looking over at Jack.

"Yup, that's the plan. Who knows what you changed in this girls life by being here." Jack said, slightly bitterly. He started his truck and crept slowly down the street.

"What do you mean?" Tru asked, puzzled.

"Ever hear the saying, 'a butterfly beats its wings in china and creates a storm elsewhere'?" Jack asked, glancing over at Tru once again.

"Yeah, but"

"We change Fate just by choosing a different path from yesterday. Sometimes, it can't be helped. If I didn't delve from my pattern, you would run around, unchecked, saving people who were meant to die." Jack argued, watching the girl before him.

"They wouldn't ask for help if they were meant to die. That also means you Jack." Tru defended, knowing she would never be able to convince him. Jack sighed.

"Look, let's call a truce today, ok? If I'm stuck with you all day, I'm not going to argue with you." Jack offered. Tru sighed.

"After one last comment," Tru added, and continued "If you believe what you do is right; then why do you go to their funerals?" Jack said nothing in response and Tru sighed. "It's just a thought." She muttered, slipping into silence.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews from before, I'm not sure if I said that in the last post or not. I'm glad to see people are still reading this. The next few chapters are kinda slow, but it picks up. Hope you all don't get too dis-interested. Sorry it's taken so long. I've been so busy lately with my fall semester winding up. I hope everyone enjoys the next couple of chapters. I look forward to reading reviews.

**Chapter 6**

**2:32 pm**

They followed the young Teenager with no incident all day. Tru was beginning to feel bored. She knew this wasn't her gig; she was only here to make sure Jack stayed true to his word and saved this girl. She was going to be sure of that. Her cell phone rang as they were walking a distance behind the girl and her friends. Tru quickly grabbed it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Tru! What's going on!" Davis asked, his voice sounding panicked. "You haven't called me all day!"

"Everything's fine Davis." Tru answered. Jack shook his head at Tru and kept his eyes on his target.

"You're spending the day with Death, Tru. I have a right to be concerned." Davis stated, feeling annoyed she didn't keep him updated.

"What did you want to know Davis? I convinced Jack to let me follow him around all day? Besides, we called a slight truce." Tru stated, feeling slightly annoyed at Davis's constant calls.

"I would like you to update me Tru. We've been over this before." Davis said, sounding hurt. Tru sighed.

"You don't have to worry Davis, I'm fine." Tru stated, watching Jack out of the corner of her eye. She knew Davis was justified in being concerned. She knew something was up with Jack; something he didn't want her to know. She knew this wasn't the way he made sure his victims died. He didn't trail them all day. He only popped up in random checkpoints to make sure death was on track and Tru was foiled. There was something he didn't want her to know; something important.

Jack grabbed the phone from her and spoke into it.

"Hey Davis. Tru is fine, you don't have to worry." There was a pause.

"Why would I make sure she dies? I died didn't I? That means I have to keep on track with my death…yes Davis…Good bye Davis." Jack said and hung up the phone and handed it back to Tru. "How do you put up with that guy? My" Jack stopped short.

"Your what?" Tru asked, looking suspicious.

"You're not the only one with friends." Jack said cryptically and said nothing more. Tru stopped walking and stared after him. Who would want to help death? Wait, her, that's who. Tru sighed in frustration and followed him, wondering how it was he died that night.

Carrie sat in the outdoor restaurant across the street from the morgue. She glanced at her watch in annoyance. He was late. He was never late. Carrie pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number, tapping her foot in annoyance. It rang 5 times and a familiar voice came over the speaker.

"Hey, you've reached me. I'm busy right now, so leave a message." Carries eyes narrowed and she spoke venomously after the beep to signal recording.

"Where the hell are you Jack?" She hung up the phone and dialed another number, a man's voice answered the phone.

"Sir, we have a problem." She stated, nodding at what the man on the other end of the line was saying. "I understand." She finished, hanging up the phone and signaling her waiter.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**4:15**

Tru and Jack sat in his truck outside the teenagers house again. Tru was bored. This was her most boring assignment for a rewind she had ever been on. Tru sighed and Jack looked over at her.

"If this is boring you, you can leave."

"Nope. I can't leave, not until I know you're not going to die."

"How sweet. You really care Tru." Jack said, being over dramatic. He placed a hand over his heart. "It gets me right here." Tru glared at him.

Jack's cell phone rang and he reached in his pocket and glanced at his caller id. He stared at it a moment and stuck it back in his pocket.

"Not going to answer it?"

"Not important." Jack stated as the ringer stopped and they were bathed in silence once again.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you did after you saved this girl? I mean, you save her and then you wind up dead. What happened?" Tru asked. Jack sighed.

"There's something's that are better off left alone." Jack said, his voice sounding distant.

"What aren't you telling me?" Tru asked, turning to face him. Jack was silent for a moment. He turned to her and Tru didn't like the look in his eyes.

"There's a lot going on that you don't know about Tru. Be thankful for your ignorance to the way things are." Jack stated. Before Tru could ask anymore, his phone rang again.

"Must be important." Tru stated. Jack frowned and answered the call, opened his door and closed it. He walked a ways down the street, out of Tru's earshot. Tru watched him, wondering what was so secretive about this call.

"What!" Jack demanded, annoyed that Carrie couldn't leave him alone.

"Where were you Jack?" She demanded.

"I've been busy." Jack answered, not bothering to explain the rest of his day.

"Obviously. Now Jack, why didn't you meet me? Is it a rewind day? You usually tell me these things." Carrie said, sounding hurt.

"Tru's been following me all day Carrie. I can't loose that girl. I can't let her know you know me."

"Richard wants to see you later." Carrie told him.

"Why? I spoke with him earlier today." Jack stated, wondering what the man had to say. He had made it perfectly clear that he was expendable to their cause.

"I called him. He seemed concerned you missed my meeting."

"You did what!" Jack hissed, knowing perfectly well what Richard's interpretation of him missing that meeting would be.

"I was concerned. I thought maybe he had heard from you is all." Carrie stated and Jack's eyes narrowed. Jack was about to tell her off when the teenage girl left the house once again. He knew she'd go and talk to her friends where she'd be harassed because of her choice in boyfriend and begin to feel no one liked her. She would get depressed and leave and go to the tallest building in town and attempt to throw herself off of it.

"I have to go. We'll talk later." Maybe. Jack hung up the phone and jogged back to the truck.

"What was that about?" Tru asked as he opened the door and climbed in.

"Nothing important."

"Looked kind of heated to me." Tru stated, watching as he started the car and pulled out into traffic, keeping the teenager in perfect sight. "Do you even know this girl's name?"

"No. I don't need to." Jack stated, and Tru could tell something about that phone conversation had made Jack annoyed. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed slightly. "She's going to meet her friends because she had a fight with her parents. She's going to get there and she's going to still feel alone; like no one cares for her. From there, she'll go to the tallest building in town where we're going to meet her." Jack stated, turning left at the next street.

"We?" Tru asked, looking incredously at him.

"You do this more than I do." Jack stated.

"You saved her yesterday." Tru pointed out.

"Maybe I'll screw up today." Jack suggested, making another right.

"Maybe." Tru agreed, and they sunk into silence once again as they drove towards the end.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**6:25 pm**

Jack and Tru stood at the base of the building, watching the street for the teenager to come running past. Jack glanced at his watch.

"She should have been here by now…" He muttered.

"Just give it time." Tru said, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jack turned to look at her. She gave him a small smile and he felt oddly comforted. Ever since Christmas he had been having weird feelings about her. He had wanted her downfall; just as her father did. But since Christmas, he had been finding it harder and harder to stop her from saving the people that were supposed to die. He suspected Tru could tell he wasn't trying so hard, but he wasn't going to ask her. He stared in her eyes for a moment and he wondered how she could be so sure.

So sure about changing fate without consequences, about her calling, her family, and the father who had once had him convinced she needed to be stopped. The more he learned, the more he began to doubt. He wasn't surprised when Richard wasn't concerned about his death; he was more surprised he hadn't tried to hide his lack of concern.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You're girl just passed us." Tru stated, pointing towards the stairwell. Jack let out a curse and turned to run, pushing all thoughts about Tru and her Father out of his mind. He could think about that later; right now, he had other business to take care of.

Tru ran after Jack, struggling to keep up with his pace. He ran up the steps, 2 at a time and was quickly out of her sight. Tru ran after him, surprised he was so serious about saving this one girl. Tru reached the top of the stairs and pushed the door to the roof open with a bang. She stood just outside the door, watching Jack talk the girl down.

"You don't have to do this," Jack said, pleading with the girl standing on the edge of the building. She was suicidal. She was going to kill herself.

"Yes I do. You don't understand. They want me to be perfect. The model daughter, friend, student, and I'm not. I'm just me." The girl said, and Tru could see the tears in her eyes.

"You're standing there on that edge, thinking to yourself, no one cares about me. The world would be better off without me, right? Well, I care. I don't want to see your insides splattered on the pavement below us. Think about your friends, your family; what is your death going to do to them?" Jack asked, trying to get the girl to think logically for one second.

She shook her head violently and Tru thought she was going to loose her balance and fall. Jack and Tru both stepped closer, cautiously

"They don't care about me."

"I care. You're too pretty to be a corpse." Jack told her.

"I'm not pretty." The girl muttered, but glanced nervously down at the ground and back at him.

"It's a long way down, isn't it? Over 20 stories. I don't know how long of a fall that is, but I know it's a hell of a long time to fall." Jack stated, looking over the edge and back at her. Tru watched as he held out his hand.

"Let me help you down. Come on, I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems." He said, trying to get this girl off the edge of the building. She looked nervously between my hand and the edge of the building. The girl nodded after a moment and held her hand out, and took Jack's. Tru watched, surprise when the girl stepped slowly down, and Jack grabbed her waist to keep her from falling.

"Thank you." She said. Jack smiled back at her.

"You're welcome," Jack said, and turned towards Tru. Tru gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"Can I know your name?" She asked him.

"I'm Jack. Jack Harper." He said, and she smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Jack…Jack Harper." She said, a small smile on her face. Jack gave her a small pat on the back and she walked away from him, looking more confident than before. Jack let out a sigh.

"That didn't happen yesterday." He muttered. Tru smiled.

"Good save Harper." She said, genuinely meaning it. "One crisis averted." She added, looking pointedly at Jack.

"You never give up." Jack stated, in awe that she would want to save him.

"Nope."

"Why are you trying to save me?" Jack asked, walking over to the edge of the building, and gazing out at the city. "You hate me with a fiery passion. You should have been glad I was gone."

"I can't say I wasn't terribly upset." Tru said, and walked over to him. "I don't know Jack. I was glad this fight was over. I never wanted you dead…well, I did…I still hate what you did to Luc." She said, looking out as he did.

"You made that choice Tru." Jack stated, looking over at her.

"Me? You made sure Luc was there!"

"To save Harrison!" Jack argued. "Who would you rather have had dead? Your short-term boyfriend? Or your brother? Those where your choices Tru, and you made it clear Harrison was off limits." Jack paused. "Besides, I kinda like your brother." They were silent and the sun began to set on the horizon, painting the sky with a pink and purple sunset.

"Wow." Tru breathed, watching the sky. "That's the most beautiful sunset I've seen in awhile."

"Almost romantic." Jack commented, glancing over at Tru.

Before either of them could say anymore, Jack's phone rang. Jack sighed and looked at the read out. He let out a curse and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where are you. You're late for the meeting." A very familiar voice said on the other end.

"I'm kind of busy."

"Well un-busy yourself."

"That's going to be harder than you think." Jack stated, glancing at Tru.

"You will not miss this meeting. We have much to discuss Jack. I am not happy with you."

"Apparently, Sir, that's not going to matter much longer." Jack muttered and Tru looked at Jack questioningly.

"I don't care what you do, but you get here."

"I understand." There was a click signaling to Jack the conversation was over Jack turned off his phone and stuck it back in his jacket pocket.

"Who was that?"

"My boss." Jack stated, and glanced nervously away from Tru and back again. "I have to get to a business meeting. I can't have you come in with me…will you be content waiting outside?" Jack asked.

"What if you were killed at this business meeting?"

"It's not that kind of business." Jack stated, leaving the roof. Tru followed him, her instincts giving her a bad feeling of what was to come.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**8:15 pm**

Jack left Tru in his truck as he ran into the office building. He ran to the back and met Richard Davies out back in the alley.

"What's this about Richard? What's so important that you had to meet me again?" Jack asked.

"You saved a girl tonight." Richard said, sounding annoyed.

"I did. She wasn't supposed to die." Jack stated, standing defiantly before Richard.

"Fate made her die before. It wasn't for you to decide for her to live." Richard said, his voice venomous.

"Isn't it? You say we're Fate's guardians, but that girl, she wasn't supposed to die. It was her time yet." Jack argued, knowing it was this argument the night before that cost him his life.

"You're no better than her."

"No, I'm worst." Jack stated, looking sad. Richard turned towards Jack, anger on his face.

"No, you're better than she is. You are making sure Fate gets its way." Richard stated, and pulled a gun out of his overcoat and cocked it. "You've disappointed me Jack." Richard said, taking aim.

"Daddy?" A wounded voice said. Jack and Richard both turned to see Tru standing at the opening of the alley, tears in her eyes and a look of utter betrayal on her face.

"Tru, honey…" Richard said, looking at the gun and back at his daughter. He lowered the weapon and turned full on to Tru. "get out of here."

"No…" She said, her voice choking from her tears. Richard looked annoyed and stared at his daughter.

"Tru, honey, leave." Richard said, his voice harsh.

"Tru, get out of here." Jack said, his voice softer than her fathers, but firm. Richard held his weapon out and said "Sorry sweetie" and fired one shot. "NO!" Jack yelled, as the shot rang through the air and pierced Tru in the chest. Jack ran over to the fallen Tru. "Tru!" Jack said, feeling like his heart was just ripped into pieces. He held her lifeless body and used every bit of medical training he had to check her vitals. "You killed her!" Jack said, his voice accusing.

"It was you or her Jack." Richard said, wiping the prints off his weapon and tossing it in the bottom of the dumpster.

"You're sick. What kind of father kills his daughter." Jack said, resisting the urge to vomit.

"You'll understand one day Jack. You'll understand." Richard said, walking out of the alley. Jack felt tears run down his cheeks as he held Tru's lifeless body.

"Come on Tru…you can ask me…" Jack urged, wishing he wasn't responsible for her death. "Come on Tru…I asked you…you need to return the favor, ok?" Jack said, feeling desperate. "Come on, ask me damn it!" He said, holding her closer.

"Jack." Her voice said. Jack lifted his face and stared into her eyes. "Save me." She said, and as his world rewound before his eyes, he whispered, "I will."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long since the last update! I've been so busy! I'm going to post a couple more chapters. Thanks for all the great reviews! It means a lot to see them come up when I check my email. I will get to responding shortly. :D Hope you enjoy the updates!

**Chapter 10**

**9:30 am**

Tru shot up in bed once again, gasping. She held her hand over her chest where she knew she was shot the previous day. Feeling no blood, she glanced around her room. "Jack…" She whispered, remembering clearly his betrayal and her own fathers. She felt tears sting her eyes. How could she be so stupid! Her father wasn't having an affair! He was fraternizing with her enemy! Her phone rang and Tru picked it up, her voice shaking.

"Hello?"

"We need to talk." A desperate voice said on the other end. Tru took a deep breath and stiffened at the voice.

"I don't want to talk to you. I think I know what I need to know after last night."

"Tru, you don't understand-"

"How long have you been talking with my father Jack? How long have you been planning to kill me with his own help." Tru choked back a sob. She still couldn't believe her own father had killed her the night before. She had to tell Harrison. God only knows what he'd do to him too.

"It wasn't like that." Jack stated, his voice sounding desperate.

"I don't want to hear your excuses for him." Tru said, tears spilling down her face.

"Tru"

"Go to hell Jack." Tru said, hanging up the phone. She picked up her house phone and dialed Harrison's number frantically.

"Yo, Tru, what's up?" Harrison said, his voice cheery. Tru let out a sob and Harrison's voice got concerned as he asked "What's wrong?"

"I need to see you Harry." She choked out, trying to push the image of her father pulling a gun on her.

"Now?" He asked, sounding hesitant.

"Yes, god Harrison, I need you" Tru said, wondering how she was ever going to get through the day.

"OK, where are you tru?"

"I'm home. Please hurry Harry." Tru pleaded, hanging up the phone. Tru laid back down on the bed and curled herself up on the bed and cried. She knew her father never cared for her and her siblings. He only cared about his new wife and family; but she never thought he'd hurt one of them physically. She never would have thought he would go so far as to kill his own child. Tru let out a choking sob and continued to cry.

"Tru?" Harrison asked as he opened her apartment door. He looked around and didn't see his sister anywhere. "Tru!" Harrison asked, louder than before, looking hurridly through the apartment. "TRU!" He said again when he saw her on her bed, curled up and crying. He made his way to his sister and sat down next to her, wondering what could have hurt his sister that bad. He hadn't seen her like this since Luc…oh god no. Not Jensen too.

"Tru, what's wrong?" Harrison asked, stroking her hair. Tru sat up and sniffed. Her face was red and puffy from crying. She had tear streaks down her face and her eyes were still forming fresh tears. Tru launched herself at Harrison and gave him a hug. "Did I die again?" Harrison joked. Tru pulled back enough to give him a glare, but it was half-hearted and more resembled a squint than anything.

"No, you didn't." Tru said, taking a couple deep breathes to calm her frazzled nerves. "I did." She whispered, tears going down her face again. Harrison's face paled.

"What happened?" He demanded, making a move to leave. "I'll go and"

"NO Harry." Tru said, grabbing his arm. "This isn't the first rewind day." Harrison sat back down. "The first day…the original, Jack died. He asked for help and the day rewound." Tru explained.

"OK, so how did you die? Did Jack kill you! That bastard, I'm gonna"

"Chill out Harrison, I did no such thing." Tru and Harrison turned towards the bedroom door to see Jack standing in the doorway. Harrison clenched his jaw and got up from the bed and stood toe-to-toe with Jack. Harrison grabbed the lapels of his jacket and held him to his face.

"If you hurt my sister, I'm gonna"

"Harry, stop." Tru said, getting her emotions under control. "I told you to go to hell." Tru added, staring at Jack with such hatred in her eyes, Jack thought she could send him there by her will alone. Jack removed Harrison's hands and sidestepped him.

"I told you, it's not what you think it was."

"OK, someone fill in the one who doesn't re-live days…because, I'm lost!" Harrison said, and Jack turned to Harrison, a small smile on his face.

"If you did Harry, you would have known a long time ago." Tru turned to face Harrison and stared back and forth between the two.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, Harrison once knew about your father and me; but a rewind saved his life." Jack stated smugly, smirking at Tru. "You can thank me for your brother not being in the Morgue, again, Tru. I made sure the same mistake wasn't made again."

"What is going on?" Harrison demanded.

"Talk Jack, and talk quick." Tru said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"We are not the first people to have this…morality battle. Ever since there has been death, there have been people like you, and people like me. One's who believe they are doing the right thing by cheating fate, and those who protects fate's wish. Your mother once had your very role Tru. Did you ever stop to think, who was her opposite?" Jack asked, shaking his head. "OF course not, because you're too busy messing with fate to think about it." Jack said, answering his own question.

"And you know who that person is."

"After last night, I don't think I have to tell you who it was. You've always known Tru. You just refused to let yourself see it." Jack said, waiting for her to do the math he set up for her.

Tru's memory flashed back to her mother's death, the way her father never seemed as effected by it as Tru, Harrison, and Meredith. How he had been secretive, sneaking around. How he had possibly lied about Tru's second run in with her mother's killer. It all made sense now.

"Oh my god…" Tru said, her face paling.

"Tru…?" Harrison asked confused.

"Yes Tru…that's it. It all makes sense now, doesn't it? Your mother's death, your father's affair, last night, it's all falling into place."

"What?" Harrison asked, looking as confused as he felt.

"Dad had mom killed…" Tru said, and looked up at Jack "And _you_ had me killed…"

"NO Tru, that's not the correct equation here…" Jack said, squirming under Tru's accusing look. Harrison needed to know nothing more than that before he charged at jack, pinning him into the wall. "HEY! I did nothing of the sort!" Jack argued, glaring at Harrison.

"You hurt my sister!" Harrison argued, and Jack felt himself getting annoyed.

"Let me go Harrison, I don't want to have to hurt you." Jack stated, glaring at his former almost friend.

"Let him go Harry…he's right…Jack didn't want to kill me; he could have done it many times." Tru stated, watching Harrison let her enemy down.

"Thank you." Jack said, looking over at Tru.

"It doesn't put you off the hook. You either tell me everything, or I'll let Harrison have his way with you."

"Fair enough." Jack said, glancing nervously at Harrison. Jack sighed. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about the beginning." Jack sighed.

"Fine, but don't you get pissy if you hear something you didn't want to." Tru glared at him, waiting for him to start. "I told you how I first began to relive days. I was supposed to die, but somehow, I was saved. I began to relive days as you do, but differently. I don't know what happens to you, but I see every death of that day, what the victims saw, flashes really, before their death."

"And that's how you know who asks me?"

"It's always a guess. I can usually bet it's the one's who were murdered, committed suicide, and what not. I began to get these…feelings, really. Of someone messing with fate; you. I couldn't fight the feeling to stop you. At first, I had no clue you were the one who was messing with fate. I had my suspicions that it was you, but you told me yourself, which made my job easier. After our first few disagreements, your father contacted _me_. He said he had information about what was happening to me. He said he could help." Jack said, and paused.

"And you weren't suspicious?"

"Tru, I had no clue as to what was going on with me. I wasn't going to object to someone offering me help." Jack said, and added "Your father and I decided to keep our alliance a secret. He didn't want you knowing about your mother; I didn't really want to deal with your hostility if you were to find out. He told me about the history, how there have always been people like you and me. The only way to stop it; is for the people like you to stop messing with fate. I did what he asked, I tried to stop you, but, as you know, my efforts were usually in vain."

"You're saying my father made you-"

"I'm not making excuses for me…I'm just telling you how it is." Jack stated, and sighed once again. "I started to doubt him. I figured there would be another way we could deal with this; As you say, the people who ask for help are the one's who seem not to be fated to die on that particular day. I never really helped your cause, but as the girl who's going to commit suicide later today, she isn't fated to die. She's choosing to die. Death isn't a solution; it's an end. Your father found out about my escapades and he wanted me to get on track. He wanted me to 'get rid of you'. When I refused, he pulled his gun on me and threatened my life. I still wouldn't waste my efforts in trying to kill you. It's one thing in letting people die because their fated to; it's another thing to kill someone who isn't meant to die yet." Jack paused and looked into Tru's eyes. "I told your father that. He never commented on the fact, unless you count my death on his reply to that. You know what happened Day Two. He killed you instead. He said, 'One day, you'll understand'. You asked me Tru, and now, here we are."

"Dad killed you!" Harrison demanded, looking at Tru. Tru nodded, running a hand through her hair. "I'm gonna kill him!" Harrison said, turning to leave. Jack blocked his path. "Get out of my way."

"Think Harrison. Your father didn't hesitate to kill his own daughter. What do you think he'd do to you if he knew you knew?" Jack asked, staring Harrison in the eyes. Harrison looked at Jack and back at Tru.

"He's right." Tru said, watching her brother. She understood why he would leave. She didn't want him to, but if he did, she couldn't blame him. She wanted to do the same things, but she knew Jack was right. If she or Harry went to confront their father, who knew what he'd do.

"So what do we do?" Harrison asked, more to Tru than Jack.

"_We_ don't do anything." Jack stated, before Tru could say otherwise. Harrison turned to Jack, anger blaring in his eyes. "Go Home Harrison. This doesn't concern you."

"The hell it does. You think I'm going to leave my sister with you!"

"You did yesterday." Jack pointed out. Harrison glared at Jack.

"Stop it you two." Tru said, running a hand through her hair. Tru stared at Jack and said "I'm going to change and then we can go to the morgue and talk things over."

"Why the morgue?"

"Because if he.."

"Your father doesn't relive days anymore. It ended for him once he had your mother killed." Jack stated. Harrison's eyes widened and turned to face Jack.

"WHAT!"

"Were you not paying attention?" Jack asked.

"I would feel better being somewhere else."

"I think your father would be smart enough to" Jack stopped at the look on Tru's face. "Fine. We meet at the morgue in one hour." He stated. Tru nodded. Jack turned to leave and Tru's voice stopped him.

"Jack?" He didn't turn around. "Thanks." She said, and he left the apartment, leaving Harrison and Tru alone.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Noon**

Tru walked into the Morgue, slamming the door into the wall behind her. Davis looked up as she walked purposely into the office.

"Hey Tru" He stopped when he saw the look on his face.

"OK, Cliff notes version?" Tru asked, and spoke hurriedly. "The original day, Jack died, asked for help, day rewound for the first time. Day 2, I followed around Jack; he saved an innocent life from death; he had a meeting with my father, which I found out the two were in allegiance and my father proceeds to kill me, when I ask Jack for help and now here we are."

"Wait…what?" Davis said, paling slightly.

"I died. I asked Jack for help. Jack should be meeting me here about…"

"Now," A voice said. Davis and Tru looked over at the door to see Jack leaning against the door jam.

Davis jumped out of his chair and stared at Jack, pure hatred on his face.

"Davis…" Tru said, her voice conveying a warning.

"Chill man. I have the same goal as you guys today." Jack said, smirking at his former boss. Jack stepped into the office and sat down in a chair furthest away from Davis and Tru. Neither of them sat down, they just stared back at him.

"Why is he here again?" Davis asked.

"Because we both asked the other for help and now we're stuck with each other." Tru muttered. Jack smiled charmingly at Tru.

"You know you love me."

"You wish." Tru said, looking disgusted.

"More than you know." Jack said, his eyes softer and Tru stared at him, trying to figure out what he meant.

"Right…" Davis said, staring back and forth between Tru and Jack. "Someone going to fill me in here?"

"I have to talk to my father." Tru said, staring at Jack.

"No." Jack stated, forcibly.

"Yes. I have to. I need to talk to him about"

"Don't you get it! He'll kill you again if he thinks you know. He nearly killed Harrison once before because he found out. Thankfully, it was a rewind day or else you would have lost your brother Tru. What do you think he'll do to you? He killed you once. He won't hesitate to do so again." Jack said, and added "he's not below killing to protect himself. Look what he did to your mother."

"You leave her out of this." Tru sneered.

"I'm trying to get you to not do something stupid." Jack argued.

"He does have a point Tru…" Davis said, cautiously. Tru spun around and faced Davis.

"You're saying I do nothing! My father wants me dead and you say I shouldn't find anything else out?"

"Not if it means your life." Davis said, concern evident on his face. Tru stared at Davis in disbelief.

"Tru, let me handle it." Jack said, his voice soft and his expression stoic.

"Why should I trust you?" Tru said, her voice full of betrayal. "Why should I trust you with anything after what you told me earlier?"

"I can keep him from getting suspicious of you."

"Without it being your death?" Tru asked. "Cuz, that's the reason we're in this mess ya know?"

"I'll handle it."

"How?" Tru asked.

"Whatever way it needs to be done." Jack said, his voice final.

"Let him do it Tru." Davis said, and she turned to look at her boss, turned friend. "You don't want your father to be suspicious."

"Fine."

"Good. I'll talk to him later tonight." Jack stated, getting up from the chair.

"And where are you going?" Tru demanded.

"You know where." Jack said cryptically and left the morgue. Tru sighed.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Davis asked, looking away from Tru and down at the floor.

"Take a seat Davis, it's a long story." Tru said, and filled him in on the rewind days and that morning.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**2:45 pm**

Jack walked into the small café and took a seat across from Carrie. She took a sip of her coffee. "You're late." She stated, looking annoyed.

"I know." Jack said, and glanced down the street, hoping Tru was staying busy. "I can't stay long." He added.

"Another rewind?" Carrie asked, looking intrigued.

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Need me to"

"No; I know all I need to know." Jack stated with a shake of his head.

"Then I guess you don't need me, hu?" Carrie asked, looking disappointed.

"You know, Carrie, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Jack said, studying her looking for any sign of relief, anger, rejection, anything. She just picked up her coffee and took another sip.

"I know." She said. Jack sighed.

"I have to go."

"Hm…yes. I'm sure you do." Carrie said. Jack studied her for another moment, trying to figure out what she meant by her words. He stood up after giving himself a mental shake and left the café. Carrie watched him leave. Once he was a safe distance away, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed. She tapped her foot impatiently as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"We have a problem." She said, watching Jack's retreating form.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Arg! I am failing miserably in my promise to post sooner! I try, really I do! I see the reviews, and I go, oh yeah! Gatta post, and then my friends go and call me, so you can blame it on them! Just kidding, I know, I should have posted, I just hope you all bare with me for the time being. After this update, I think there's only…3 or so more chapters and then it's over: ( I'm glad you guys are enjoying. Hope you like the updates!

**Chapter 13**

**3:00**

Tru finished her story and Davis stared at her in silence.

"Wow." He said, trying to figure out what to say.

"Yeah." Tru stated, and sighed. She glanced at her watch. Three and a half hours to go. She thought. "Now you understand why I have to talk to him? I need to"

"No Tru. Jack's right. He's not going to see the error of his ways." Davis said, looking at her sympathetically.

"I have to try." Tru said, looking pained.

"It's not your job to save everyone." Davis pointed out, hoping she wouldn't beat herself up too much over her father.

"I'm not trying to save him," Tru insisted. "Davis, I need to know why. I want to try and understand…" Tru stopped herself, feeling tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, not now; she'd already cried over her father, more times than she'd like to count or admit too. She was done with that.

"I know Tru, but you need to look out for yourself too." Davis advised, looking concerned.

"I need to do this," Tru insisted, picking up her jacket she had hung on the back of her chair.

"Just…Just be careful." Davis said, looking pained. Tru smiled at him.

"You know me." Tru said, her voice light hearted as she pulled her jacket on.

"That's why I worry." Davis muttered. Tru gave him a mock glare.

"I'll call ya later, ok?" Tru said, leaving the office. Davis followed her and sighed as she left the morgue and into the hallway.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**4:22**

Tru stepped into her father's law office. She strode to the elevator and pushed the button for the fourth floor (Note: I don't know if his office is on the fourth floor, it just sounds good). She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator slowly ascended the building. With a slight jerk and a cheerful ding, the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Tru stepped out of the elevator, nearly running into the mail boy's cart and turned to the left, towards her father's office. She stopped when she came up to his secretary's desk. She was on the phone and talking animatedly.

"…And he was like…Yeah!" She said, and spoke in a stage whisper "My boss has a client, I'll call you back later." She hung up the phone and looked at Tru expectantly.

"I don't have an appointment, but can you let Mr. Davies know his daughter is here to see him?" Tru asked, sounding preppy and flashed a cheesy smile. The secretary sighed.

"I would, but Mr. Davies is out of the building. Would you like to schedule an appointment with him?" Tru scowled.

"I don't need an appointment to see my own father."

"Ma'am, this is a law office; of course you need to schedule an appointment." The secretary opened a datebook and flipped through it. "Let's see…I have an opening next Thursday at…Hey! Where are you going!" The secretary demanded. Tru just walked away, feeling annoyed.

She got back to the elevator and jammed the down button. She pursed her lips and waited impatiently for the elevator to open and grant her entrance. Once the doors opened, Tru gaped at who was standing in the nearly vacant elevator. Everyone left except for Jack.

"Tru, what a pleasant surprise." Jack said, a big smile on his face. Tru scowled at him and shoved him into the elevator with her. The doors closed behind them. "Well, Tru, if I had known you felt that way…OW!" He said, rubbing his ribs where Tru elbowed him.

"You're still meeting with my father!"

"Well, yeah. I kinda had to."

"Well, he's not in his office." Tru said, matter-of-factly.

"So that's what has you in a tizzy."

"I'm not in a tizzy!"

"That's what they all say." Jack stated, smiling at Tru getting angry. Tru fumed at him and said nothing. She stepped away from him and jabbed the main floor button. The elevator lurched into motion and Tru felt her stomach move with the motion. She stood across the elevator and leaned against the wall, similar stature as Jack, staring him eye-to-eye.

"So, why were you meeting my father?"

"Same reason you are." Jack stated, a smirk on his face. Before Tru could refute, the elevator lurched to a stop. Tru lost her balance and fell forward. Jack stepped out and grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling on her face. They stood, barely an inch apart, eye to eye. Tru cleared her throat and moved away from him.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"No problem." Jack said, glancing up at the elevator floor indicator.

"Why did we stop? The elevator isn't that fast…and why aren't the doors opening if someone else called the elevator?"

"Uh, Tru?"

"yeah?"

"I think we're stuck."

"hu!"

"The elevator stopped…I think we're stuck." Jack stated, looking for the emergency button on the panel.

"No way."

"Way." Tru groaned.

"I can't be stuck in an elevator with _you!_"

"Well it looks like you are." Jack said, his voice light with laughter.

"Thank you, Captain obvious." Tru muttered, and leaned against the wall. Jack found the emergency button and sat back on his heels.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait for someone to let us out."

"Great." Tru stated, with a sigh.

"Well, I could think of a few ways to pass the time…" Jack said, his voice conveying the suggestion.

"No." Tru stated. Jack sighed.

"How are you and…what's his face?"

"Jensen?"

"Yeah. Him." Jack said, sitting on the floor and straightening his legs infront of him.

"We're fine." Tru muttered, looking at the ground.

"Oh really?"

"He went home for a few weeks. He said he had to get away to think." Tru muttered, knowing what he'd say next.

"I'm sorry." Jack said, and Tru looked up, surprised. "I can't say I blame the guys though."

"Guys?"

"Yeah. I mean, come on Tru. You give them lame excuses; you run off without saying why, I know that would make me wonder what my girl was off doing." Jack said, and noticed the pain-filled look on her face.

"What am I supposed to do? He'd think I was crazy if I told him about my life. Hell, I thought I was crazy at first!"

"I don't know Tru." Jack said and laughed.

"What?"

"It's funny."

"What is?"

"We're the only two people in this world who will ever fully understand each other." Jack said sincerely and looked into Tru's eyes. He saw consideration in her eyes and thoughtfulness, as if she was taking into consideration what he had to say.

"I think you're right." Tru said with a sigh of defeat. Jack gave her a sad smile.

"Except we're fated to hate each other. Gatta love irony."

"Not everything is dictated by fate." Tru suggested.

"No one can't fight fate."

"I can." Tru said, and sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "_We_ can."

Jack stared into her brown eyes and saw a flicker of hope deep within them. He knew his feelings were forbidden. He wasn't supposed to love her; but he did. He knew if he went down that path, he would loose his will to fight her and that would be alright with him. He just didn't know how _she_ would take the sudden change of events. He could feel himself moving closer to her, like opposite ends of a magnet, slowly at first; almost painfully slow. Once his lips touched hers, it was like fireworks. It was a feeling he'd never felt before; like he was at piece. Complete.

Tru was shocked when his lips touched hers. She wanted to pull away. She didn't know why, but she kissed him back. Every cell in her body told her she shouldn't be doing this. Shouldn't _want_ to do this. But she did. And it felt right. She liked Jensen; she had liked Luc, but she had never felt anything like the moment Jack's lips touched hers. It made her feel alive in a way she never felt before and she didn't want that to end. She kissed him back, deepening the kiss and before she knew it, she couldn't get enough of his mouth on hers.

A clearing of a throat caused them to jump apart. They both turned to see a janitor standing by the elevator doors, toolbox in hand.

"Sorry about that folks, seems this elevator is always trapping people inside." He said, and picked up his tools and walked away. Tru and Jack looked at each other and laughed, feeling like teenagers getting caught necking on the couch by their parents. They got up off the floor and stepped out of the elevator, together.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hey all, sorry it's been so long, but I've been busy. I'm posting the last two chapters today, 15 and 16. I hope you guys all enjoy the chaps and I'm glad for you're reviews. I can't express enough how much I love seeing them. :D I hope you like the ending for this fic.

**Chapter 15**

**7:00**

Tru and Jack had left the rooftop where the teenage girl had attempted to take her life. They had saved her together this time and they left the building, holding hands, fingers intertwined.

"What are we going to do about my father?" Tru asked. Jack said nothing for a long moment. Tru stopped walking and turned to face him. They were on the sidewalk outside, and people walked passed them, annoyed at the location of the conversation.

"Tru"

"Jack, I want to know." Jack lowered his head and tipped his forehead so his was resting on hers.

"I'm going to do what I have to." He said, cryptically.

"And that would be…?" Jack was silent. "I don't want you to lie to me."

"I'm not planning on it."

"What are you going to do?" Tru asked.

"I'm not sure. But I know what I'm prepared to do if I have to. All I know, is that it's not either of our times to die. Something was wrong the last two days. All we have to do, is figure out what went wrong." Jack said, walking away from Tru.

"You're going to…" Tru said, watching him walk away. She stood a second, contemplating what he was planning to do. She took a shakey breathe and ran after him. "Jack?" He stopped walking and let her catch up.

"Don't go." She pleaded.

"I have to. If I don't, we've officially made an enemy and neither of us can compete with him. I'll see what I can do, but if it comes down to it…" Jack trailed off, letting Tru catch onto his train of thought. Tru hung her head.

"I understand." She said, with a nod.

"I don't want you to come with me." Tru looked like she was going to protest and Jack placed a finger over her lips. "I don't want you associated with this. Go to work; I'll meet you there later." He said, and kissed her quickly.

"It better be alive." Tru said, the warning in her voice. Jack smiled. "Of course." Tru smiled back at him and Jack kissed her once more, longer this time. They parted and Tru let out a groan. "Do you have to go?" Jack smiled and gave her a quick kiss goodbye.

"Yup. I'll see ya at the Morgue." Jack said and started to head down the street.

"Jack?" He turned and looked at her. "If you die, again, I'll kill you myself." Jack smiled at her.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." He said, and turned and left. Tru stood where she was for a moment and watched him go. She sighed and turned the other direction and walked toward the Morgue, a chill over coming her despite the night being unnaturally warm.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**10:35 pm**

Tru sat in the office of the Morgue, watching the clock anxiously. She heard the doors to the crypt open and she leaped up from her chair, fear overtaking her for a moment.

She watched Gardez wheel in a stretcher with a sheet covering a body. She felt a chill run over her body.

"What do we got?" Tru asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Male, probably in the late 40's." Gardez said, looking at the clipboard. Tru tried not to show emotion as she pulled back the sheet, fearing the worst.

She felt relief wash over her when she saw the body was of someone else; not her father, not Jack. Some other poor man who had been fated to die that night.

The doors to the crypt opened again and Tru glanced over. She saw Jack walk in and she grinned at him. She looked at Gardez.

"Can I…"

"Go ahead. I got it." Gardez said, taking the wallet out of the pants pocket for identity. Tru walked over to Jack, and wrapped her arms around him.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"No hello?" Jack said, sounding disappointed. Tru glared at him.

"Not until you tell me about my father."

"You drive a hard bargain." Jack said, and looked thoughtful. Tru continued to glare at him. "I…gave your father an offer he couldn't refuse." Tru raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate. "I'll tell ya more later." Jack said, and paused. "Do I get that kiss now?"

Tru looked thoughtful and gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek before turning back to Gardez.

"Hey!" Jack said, sounding offended.

"See ya later Jack." Tru said, her voice playful. Gardez turned and watched the two, looking confused. Jack sighed and waved to Gardez. "See ya later Tru." Jack said, in a similar tone of voice and left the morgue. Tru watched him leave, feeling relieved everything worked out alright.

"Tru?" Tru turned to look at Gardez.

"Get out of here." He said, tilting his head towards the door Jack just walked out of.

"But"

"Nope. Go home, have fun with Jack." Tru glared at him.

"I'm not"

"Sure…" Gardez said, winking at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Go." Gardez insisted. Tru grinned at Gardez and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're the best." Tru said.

"I know." Gardez stated, grinning at Tru. Tru slapped him lightly on the arm and left the crypt and raced down the hall to catch up with Jack.

"HEY!" She called, once she saw Jack down the sidewalk. He turned and faced her. She caught up, and Jack stared at her questioningly.

"Gardez gave me the night off." Tru said, staring into Jack's eyes.

"Remind me to thank him." Jack said, smiling and give her a long kiss. The pulled apart when they both needed to breathe.

"Come on." Tru said, taking his hand and they walked to her apartment, not really knowing what was to come, but knowing they could face fate together.

**The End.**


End file.
